C'est la Vie
by Immolation
Summary: It's hard when you transfer to a new high school.. And even harder when you're at the bottom of the social ladder with your eye on a guy who's the sole property of teen royalty. The result? Pranks, stalkers, and below the belt, girl against girl scheming.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha. Simple as that.

**Warning: **No matter if there is no inappropriate content in this certain chapter, be aware of future chapters- There will be potty mouths, risqué pranks, plain-out sexual content and even a bit of violence. Ye have been warned.

**A/N: **This is my first fanfiction ever… So, no flaming-ness for reviewers just yet, please. Constructive criticism is appreciated, however, and feedback on how I'm doing for a first-timer. Peace paws out.

(NOTE: "C'est al Vie" is a French expression that basically means "That's life".)

--------

**C'est la Vie**

**Chapter I. Turmoil and Teen Queens**

--------

Pure panic, confusion, and chaos. This was what surface in Kagome's mind as she surveyed the meshed throngs of teenagers pushing their way through the crowded hallway, screams and yells mixed in with high-pitched giggles and the sound of a soccer ball being slammed against a rusty old locker, along with a puny freshman that appeared to be even nerdier than the average nerd. Kagome Higurashi was playing it safe as she drifted around the front doors, wringing her hands and licking her lips. She swore that if she could get her hands on her mother, she would give the woman a piece of her mind for making her transfer just because the high school that she had been perfectly happily with was too "dirty".

Wincing, the teenager brought a shaky hand up to her raven locks, fiddling with her unruly bangs for a moment before glancing down at her timetable. _8:50.. Drama.. Mr. Akimoto_.. Her brain already felt numb, as if she had just gotten over a major brain freeze, courtesy of a jumbo Grape Slurpee. She didn't feel very dramatic at the moment- she doubted that anyone did- so why did she actually have to take a class that required her to act on it?

Giving a grimace that disrupted her smooth, porcelain features, Kagome readjusted her heavy backpack's shoulder strap (She had met with the principal beforehand, who had advised her to carry around her backpack with her for the first little while, before using her locker) and set off down the hall. Feigning invisibility was her best bet, as she dodged the rowdy boys and shrieking girls. She had a bad feeling about this..

--------

Precisely 6 minutes and 33 seconds later (She had been keeping track), Kagome found herself sandwiched between a mass of football players arguing about Saturday night's game and a large, fluttery group of girls that were discussing the lottery and a no muss, no fuss bear day.. Maybe it was glittery hair spray. Making an attempt to edge through the crowd, Kagome sucked in her stomach and crouched down and side-stepped like a crab..

.. Just to fall over as the pit part, leaving a clear path down the hallway. Quickly picking herself up and plastering what she hoped looked like an, "I meant to do that" expression, it took her a moment to realize that no one was actually looking at her; they were all gazing, no, more like staring, down the far end of the corridor. Frowning, Kagome turned her own gaze in that direction.. And stifled a gasp.

Although she wasn't a lesbian, and didn't wish to become one any time soon, only a single thought came to her mind; she felt almost sick to even look.. How could anyone even come into existence with looks like that? The miserable knot in her stomach tightened.

_They were beautiful._

A small group of girls glided on the chipped, checkered linoleum, their steps smooth and effortless, as if they were walking on air. No backpacks sagged from their shoulders, but dainty handbags were slung in the crooks of their arms, ruffled skirts swishing in the silence. Although they all held an above-average amount of splendor and poise, only one of them could be crowned the queen. She was their leader, stationed at the front of the gang, commanding everyone's attention. Kagome actually had to take a double-take as she gaped at the teenager's smooth facial features, gleaming grey eyes, and a silken waterfall of raven hair that cascaded well-past her hips in which a black leather skirt clung to, to have even ends fall just to her shapely thighs. It made Kagome's appearance appear inferior.. Especially her hair. Fiddling with a wavy lock, her doe-brown eyes still fixed in a hypnotic stare upon the stunning group of people, she didn't even notice that she hadn't moved out of the way.

As the band came to a halt, a low buzzing, as if they were actually in a bee hive, had started up amongst the students. One of the teenagers that had brought up the rear scrunched up her dark eyebrows and glared at Kagome with her crimson eyes, arms crossed. Another, with her petite stature and hair so bleached that is was white, actually turned her bleak atramentous eyes away from her cell phone to rubberneck in Kagome's direction. But it was the leader's open, scrutinizing stare that made Kagome's insides shrivel up.

And then she spoke, her rosy lips parting as overly-saccharine words broke the uneasy silence. Kagome saw the student body visibly cringe. _They were actually afraid of.. Them. Teen royalty._

"Well-well-well.. Haven't seen _you_ before.. New meat. Huh."

It seemed to be more to the Queen herself than directed at Kagome, but her lips curved upwards, revealing rows of even white teeth, in what Kagome interpreted as a "welcoming" smile. Before she could reply to the musing, the Queen went on, her sharp eyes locking onto hers.

"I'm Kikyou Kobayashi.. These are my friends, you know? I guess you don't have many friends because you're new. Maybe I'll get to know you later on.. You don't seem that bad. Hm.. What's your name, anyways? You seem familiar, in a weird way."

Although Kagome had plastered on a look of polite bewilderment as she wondered how this Kikyou could assume so much with so little information to feed off of. But, saving Kagome from any more puzzlement, the Queen asked the million-dollar question, before posing another odd statement.

"I'm.. Err.. Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. And I am new to the school, so, yeah.. I don't know many people."

She was about to add that she didn't have _any _friends, but that would sound as if she was uncool and was a loner or something. It was kind of pathetic that she hadn't even talked to anybody but the secretary with too much make-up on and the midget-ish principal, Mr. Sato. She actually took a few seconds to add something else.. Kikyou's last assertion hung in Kagome's mind. How could she look familiar if she had never even set foot into that certain school district? It took a bit, but then it finally clicked.

She looked like Kikyou. Not in an identical way, but in the way if you looked at your aunt, you could see definite similarities. Their basic facial shape was the same, a soft heart shape contour, and their lips were full, their noses small and pointed. Studying Kikyou's strappy, open-toed heels, you could even see that their shoe size could not be a size larger than each others.

".. Oh, I don't think you've ever seen me before.. Eh.."

Making a swift move to turn and flee, Kagome was stopped as Kikyou gave a graceful flick of her wrist, her smile widening by a few molars. She froze, and slowly turned back around. Some of the people that made up the huge crowd had already gone their own ways, but many of them were still gawping openly at the little say-so.

"Oh, you didn't let me say goodbye! Hurried little thing, aren't you? Come to our table at lunch time, we can chat about stuff, you know. Okay? Okay."

Before Kagome could even get her tongue unraveled from it's tight knot insider her mouth, Kikyou Kobayashi, who seemed to be the most popular and prettiest girl in the entire school, had scolded her, invited her to lunch, and accepted the invitation in her own place without even batting an eyelash. Taken aback as Kikyou did a graceful little pirouette on the spot and clicked off down the hall (clones in tow), Kagome was left with a handful of unanswered questions and a mere two minutes to get to a class that he desperately didn't want to take.


End file.
